In a Time of Magic, Threats and Hormones
by starshaker
Summary: AU camelot. slightly ooc, okay more than slightly. Morgana has control of Camelot,and knows who Emrys is, but she isn't on a killing spree, the knights, gwen, gaius, Arthur and merlin are due much more trouble than that.She knows how to drain Emrys' power so he is no longer a threat. mpreg
1. Chapter 1

"You are a fool my dear brother, but you shall soon learn. Your friends have much to teach you, obstinate and stubborn as you ar. Perhaps it shall be a lesson _well _learnt" Morgana told him as he struggled against the ropes that bound him magically; they began to cut deeper as he struggled and he eventually gave in and settled for glaring at her.

"Our father was much the same wasn't he. Well, not our father, mine maybe. For however much he loved you, you were a child of magic, you bore his characteristics but you were not his. And yet he could not accept the magic in me. A pity really, I shall take to this new leadership like a druid to magic." She laughed as she waved her guards to take him away.

Arthur was surprised when he was returned to his chambers and not the dungeons, but upon trying to break through all the doors and windows he found them immovable. What seemed like hours later his door opened and joy spread through him as Merlin stumbled in as if he had been shoved, carrying a tray of food, and the door slammed behind him.

"Merlin!" He shouted jumping up and hugging the manservant to within an inch of his life. "I thought you were dead for sure when I saw you disappear down that corridor!"

Merlin was silent and limp in the hug and Arthur pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked looking concerned at Merlin's downcast face.

"You'll hate me," Merlin mumbled.

"I down think I could," Arthur replied, tipping Merlin's chin up until he was looking at him again.

"You might want to sit down," Arthur led Merlin over to the bed and they both sat down.

"Okay, now tell me,"

Merlin too a deep breath in and then, "Ihavemagic, big magic, lots of magic, I'm Emrys, most powerful sorcerer ever, or else I was, but then Morgana figured it out, when she was with the druids or something but then she found a way to stop it, or contain it, I don't know, but I can't use it now and I've let you down because it was my destiny to protect you and Camelot and.." Merlin was surprised one breath lasted so long but he just couldn't stop and Arthur was there and listening. Just like a bandage, he told himself, just rip it all off at once

"Merlin." Merlin froze in his rambling and looked at Arthur. Like a deer in headlights Arthur thought, "Shut up."

"But you hate magic and now you'll hate me, and even if you don't hate me for my magic you'll hate me for not telling you, or now losing it because of Morgana's scheme,"

"Merlin," Arthur said slowly, "I don't hate you, and I don't think it's physically possible for me to hate you. You had good reason for not telling me." Merlin just sat there wide eyed and Arthur sighed. "Now if you're so powerful what did she do to restrain that, my father never found a way."

Merlin went red and stared at the floor again, arms hugging himself he looked so vulnerable Arthur felt like hugging him again. "Merlin?"

"She bound my magic to another life, one that she knows no one will kill because of me,"

"Who…" Arthur prompted.

"I'm pregnant,"


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't under- What?" Arthur stuttered

"Pregnant; with child; new life; inside me,"

"Made of your magic?"

"No, or I don't think so, a normal child, just with my magic bonded to it," Merlin sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve, and for once Arthur didn't reprimand him.

"So you're pregnant,"

"Well done Arthur,"

"And you're going to have a baby?"

"No, a dragon," Arthur gave him a quizzical look

"Is that..."

"Oh, for goodness sake! No Arthur, just a normal child,"

"Sorry," Arthur said, suddenly ashamed of asking such a stupid question.

"No it's… I don't know quite how to react to all this myself," Merlin said, "It terrifies me, I'm pregnant and the child is my life or death," When Arthur didn't say anything he continued, trying to make him understand, he knew all the questions Arthur would want to ask would drive him mad,

"Arthur, I was born with magic, which means it's a part of me; if it dies I die."

"So that's why we can't terminate the pregnancy?"

"I don't think I could anyway,"

"But…"

"It's a life Arthur; alive. I've had to kill people to protect you Arthur, and if there was ever another way I would have taken it," Merlin watched as Arthur's eyes went wide and it made Merlin even more ashamed of what he'd done

"I never knew…" Arthur said quietly,

"But if the child lives then it will have my magic, and Morgana will be able to use the child against us, against Camelot," Tear began forming and one ran down Merlin's cheek.

Arthur raised a hand to wipe the tear away, and then cupped Merlin's cheek to look him in the eye.

"Seems like its time I protected you then, and I will; you and the baby. Then we'll get your magic back and Camelot too,"

"Just those small, manageable goals on your plate then, yeah?" Merlin said a faint smile on his face.

"I'm sure I owe you a lot more than just that," Merlin fidgeted a little, wiped his eyes and stood up,

"I should probably go, they usually need me to help in the kitchens or the stables; Morgana is spreading the word that she wants the castle running as normal,"

"You could stay," Very aware that he didn't want to be left on his own while Morgana had control of his home and kingdom.

"I probably shouldn't, word will get round that we're plotting to take over the castle again," He said, reaching the door and knocking to be allowed out by the guard. "I'll be back later with your dinner,"

Arthur watched as he took a couple of steps and disappeared behind the door, and was no sooner thrown backwards.

"You're staying there," The deep voice of the guard said.

"But its Arthur who's under guard I'm just-"

"His personal servant, Queen Morgana wants you confined too,"

"But…" Merlin was cut off by the door slamming in his face. He fell back with a sigh and slid down the door so he was leaning against it with the crown of his head resting on the wood, looking up at the ceiling.

"Merlin?" Arthur said, attempting to get his attention. He was met with an insolent look.

"I'm sure you can't have missed that. I'm stuck here. Confined with your royal highness,"

"Hey! Pity me, I'm stuck with your miserable arse," Arthur said, chuckling as he walked over to where Merlin was sat, picking up the bread rolls from the plate Merlin had brought in earlier "Hungry?" he asked, throwing one of them to Merlin when he looked up and nodded. Arthur then went and sat in the window looking out across Camelot.

"I know why Morgana has me in here rather than the Dungeons," He said, as Merlin ate, "So I can watch Camelot carry on as if I never existed. Because if I'm forgotten, I can disappear; rather than upset her power balance. She thinks that if I can see them like that I'll lose conviction of rejecting her rule," Arthur rested his head on the window.

It was so high above the courtyard his people would never look up and see him, but still he felt self conscious that if they did they would see their king meekly succumbing to his fate. He stepped back quickly and turned to Merlin, his head hung down and the bread was still in his hand. Arthur suddenly realised he as asleep.

"Really must have been exhausted eh?" Arthur muttered to himself, placing his remaining food back on the table and walking over to Merlin.

Merlin didn't even move when Arthur picked him up to move him to the bed, only shifted once he was wrapped under the covers.

"Idiot," Arthur said quietly as he moved away.

He knocked on the door to his chambers and was met with, he assumed, the same guard who had spoken to Merlin.

"What?"

"I wish to speak with Morgana," Arthur said, ignoring the disgusting man in front of him; he looked like a bandit or mugger Morgana had bought into her service. He certainly hadn't been taught how to wash and Arthur had to force himself not to wrinkly his nose.

"Queen Morgana shall speak with you at her convenience and terms," He said in a disgruntled tone, before slamming the door and narrowly missing Arthur's nose, much the same as he'd done to Merlin. Arthur stepped back and went to sit in his chair.

It didn't take long before he became a little stir crazy as a thousand questions raced round his mind; He had no sword for practice, no company, save Merlin completely fast asleep on the bed, Merlin and Morgana have magic, or rather Merlin had magic, but he was now pregnant. Today really wasn't making sense and Arthur couldn't figure out when he was going to get his opportunity to fight back.

As Arthur sat with his thoughts hours passed by; the room began to get cold and he didn't even notice. It was only when the door next opened and Gwen walked in was he snapped from his troublesome thoughts.

"Arthur?" She said timidly. He stood up to meet her, taking the tray from her hands. "They told me to bring two plates up here. Who is…?" Arthur pointed to the bed. Gwen gasped. "Is he alright?" she asked.

"Yes, he's okay. As well as any of us I guess," He told her.

"Are you alright Gwen?"

"Yes, yes of course. We've all got to make the best of things. Morgana isn't persecuting anyone. All of them, the knights, the serving staff, all unharmed… She's sending any injured to Gaius,"

"I'll fix this Guinevere," He told her, noticing how she appeared nervous, shifting from foot to foot. "What is it?"

"Perhaps you don't have to,"

"What?"

"I'm sorry sire,"

"No Guinevere, why would you say that?"

Gwen hesitated a moment. "Morgana is still running our fair justice throughout the kingdom; she's not rampaging or causing harm and damage. Apart from her magic which got her to that position she has done nothing worth your hatred,"

"This is my Kingdom! I will not just hand it over to a tyrant witch!"

"I'm sorry sire, I should go," and before he could stop her Gwen had gone. Arthur felt guilty for taking out his anger on Gwen and hoped that she would understand.

Suddenly shivering from the cold, he attempted to start a fire but it seemed everything was against him. He started by getting a splinter from the kindling, then nothing would light.

"You really are hopeless, even for a king," Arthur jumped at Merlin's voice and fell backwards, narrowly missing his head on the corner of the chair. Merlin laughed and he crouched down and lit the fire in a matter of seconds.

"Well I suppose I have to keep you around for something don't I," Arthur said, pulling himself up.

"Gwen brought some dinner for us both," Arthur reached down the tray from his table. "I think I upset her," he said solemnly.

"I think we're all a little on edge, but I'm sure she didn't deserve it,"

"Probably," Arthur mumbled. "She said that everyone's safe and unharmed, Gaius is healing those who are injured from the initial battle. That Morgana is maintaining_ my _justice."

"Why did she usurp your rule just to carry on like it?"

"I'm not sure Merlin,"

"Hmm," Merlin mumbled as he stole some of the carrots from Arthur's plate.

"Oi! I should have your hand for stealing from the king," He said, unsurprised at Merlin taking such liberties.

"You don't like veggies, you cut them up small to make it look like less but you never ate them unless you were dining with your father or dignitaries." Merlin said mouth full of food.

"Then why do you still put them on my plate?"

"Someone's got to look after you, and try to keep you healthy,"

"I'm not fat!"

"And those last two holes in your belt are just for comfort," Arthur huffed, and mock glared at Merlin.

"So now, given the opportunity to dine with your king, you steal his food,"

"Fine," Merlin said, "Would you like my chicken?"

"Yes, but you need to keep your strength up. You're skinny enough already. Goodness knows how you'll look with a bump," Arthur laughed a little but stopped when he saw Merlin frowning.

"You want anything else off my plate Merlin?" He asked slowly, feeling guilty again for having upset his friend.

"Thanks," Merlin muttered, picking up more of the veggies from Arthur's plate.

"Jack sprat could eat no fat

His wife could eat no lean

And so betwixt the two of them

Thy licked the platter clean," Merlin sang quietly.

"What's that?" Arthur asked.

"A rhyme mum used to sing to me, I didn't get on well wit people as a kid

"I can't imagine why," Arthur said sarcastically.

"You can talk!"

"Hey! That's not fair," Arthur said, nudging Merlin with his foot "No-one ever saw past the title of prince until you came to Camelot,"

"You were a right git,"

"Were? Are you saying you don't think I'm a git Merlin?" Arthur said, grinning,

"Maybe"

"Aw, Merlin. You fixed me,"

"Well no-one else would touch you with a nine foot pole" Merlin said, which earned him another kick.

"So how come you didn't get on with people, I thought you were friends with Will,"

"It was before Will came to stay in Ealdor with his aunt. I just thought people could tell there was something wrong with me; my magic. Stuff just happened like I couldn't control it."

"Like what?" Arthur asked, curiously.

"I turned a goat blue," Which made Arthur burst out laughing.

"What!"

"One of the girls was saying how everything looked better in pink, and I said no because my favourite colour was blue, and then her family goat turned blue right in front of us,"

Arthur was still sniggering.

"It was really bad" Merlin continued, "Mum had to convince them it was a contagious disease, 'cause she used to be a nurse. She told them they had to kill it, and burn the body to stop an outbreak!"

"How come you never had any random bursts of magic around me?"

"As I grew up I learnt to control it better, but it still happened…" He suddenly went quiet, "Guess I won't have to worry about that now"

Eager to change the subject Arthur asked about the rhyme.

"She said that one day I'd find somebody who would make up for anything I wouldn't have and I could for them. That it'd just sort of fit, my strengths and weaknesses against theirs; like clearing the platter," And Arthur was pleased with himself that it made Merlin smile to think of that. Arthur liked the idea too; being able to fit with someone like a jigsaw.

"It sounds like a nice idea,"


	3. Chapter 3

When Merlin yawned for the ninth time Arthur was debating whether he could throw something in it without Merlin noticing. Unfortunately Merlin shifted and Arthur suddenly realised how his on eyelids were dropping shut.

"I guess we'd better get some sleep then Merlin. Do you need to use my bathroom? I can lend you a night shirt," Arthur said standing. Merlin looked up and Arthur wondered whether he was going to have to drag Merlin to the bed; the boy looked sick with exhaustion.

"Its fine, I'll freshen up in the morning; I always wake before you anyway,"

"Whatever," Arthur said, holding out a hand to pull Merlin to his feet.

"What?" Merlin asked,

"I'm not carrying you to the bed,"

"Its fine, I'll sleep here. I'll keep the fire going,"

"Merlin," Arthur growled and Merlin shrank back mumbling some excuse. Arthur grabbed his shoulder and lifted him to his feet.

"OW! Arthur, I'm not allowed in your bed, you're the king and I'm a servant. I'll sleep on the floor, I'll be fine,"

"No, you're my friend and the bed is plenty big enough. If you're going to find it that awkward you can sneak back to your rug by the fire once I'm asleep," Arthur pushed the smaller man towards the bed and went to fetch two nightshirts. Throwing one to Merlin, Arthur pulled his tunic over his head followed by his other clothes and discarded them where they fell.

In the time he had replaced all of his clothes with the nightshirt Merlin was still stood looking down at the shirt in his hands.

"Merlin? Is there something wrong?"

"Err, no. I'll just be a minute," Merlin said, suddenly snapped from his thoughts and he dashed into the adjoining washroom, leaving Arthur dumbfounded.

Once in the washroom Merlin paced until he thought he would wear a furrow into the floor. He couldn't let Arthur find out just how much of his identity Morgana's spell had taken. He'd never be able to face him again. Their whole dynamic would be lost, their friendship. Arthur had taken news of Merlin's magic surprisingly well, probably because Merlin no longer had the magic; it wasn't a threat; Morgana was the threat.

"Merlin?" He heard Arthur say, and a knock on the door told Merlin he was getting anxious.

"Just a minute," Clearly he would have to just push past Arthur before he had a chance to ask, avoid the issue, beg Morgana for a change of quarters. But then he wouldn't be able to protect Arthur. Not that he could do much in his current state anyway, but it felt better to be in the close vicinity of Arthur.

Changing into the shirt, he was glad Arthur was so much bulkier than he was, though he did wish the shirt hung lower. Merlin folded his clothes neatly and walked back into the main chamber; sidestepping Arthur who stood by the door and dropping his neatly stacked clothes in a pile next to the desk.

"Merlin, Are you alright?" Arthur asked walking over to the bed, the opposite side to where Merlin stood, and a barely covered grimace across his face. "It's my bed Merlin. You make it every day; or are supposed to. I sleep in it; it doesn't bite," He said sliding in under the covers.

"It's not right; you're the king. I can't Arthur,"

"Merlin, get in the bed," Arthur said, pulling back the covers on Merlin's side and leaning over towards him.

"Arthur I…" Arthur grabbed his arm and yanked him into the bed before Merlin could back up. "Arthur!" Merlin was wriggling and writhing like a wild animal caught in a trap.

Arthur grabbed both of his hands in one of his and used the other to pull the covers over them both. Merlin continued to struggle away to the other side of the bed.

"Merlin if you don't stop moving and go to sleep I shall pin you down until you do," This threat didn't appear to be taken seriously as Merlin continued to move away from him.

Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin's waist and held him closer and in one place.

"I'm tired, you're tired; sleep,"

"I just thought,"

"Sleep Merlin," Arthur said finally, resting his forehead against Merlin's back. Merlin finally appeared to have gotten the message though he didn't appear to be relaxing at all. Arthur's arm stayed around his abdomen and he could feel the muscles across Merlin's stomach tense. Arthur ran his fingers across them feeling them ripple beneath the shirt. Merlin shivered and his hand joined Arthur's holding it still. Arthur felt him finally relax after that.

Arthur jerked awake breathing quickly. The nightmares faded as his breathing slowed and he fell back against the pillows. Suddenly remembering there was someone sharing the bed with him he glanced over Merlin was watching him with one eye open and almost all of the rest of him completely submerged in the covers.

Arthur reached out and rested his hand on the back of Merlin's head, running his fingers through his hair. Merlin shut his eyes and Arthur removed his hand and settled back down. Merlin shifted towards him and muttered something.

"What as that?" Arthur whispered

"Cold," Merlin groaned, head buried in the sheets. Arthur chuckled.

"You could light a fire," Merlin didn't reply, just shifted closer until Arthur could feel Merlin's head finding a spot to rest just near his collar bone. Arthur could feel Merlin's breath across his chest and it was him who shivered at such close contact. Merlin appeared to have fallen back to sleep just as quickly and Arthur wrapped his arms around him and followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

They were woken abruptly as Arthur was pulled from the bed by two of Morgana's guards. Merlin tried to rise from the bed also but was threatened by a sword blade at his throat.

"The Queen Morgana has requested your presence. We are to escort you to The Throne Room,"

"Am I allowed to dress before you drag me off?"

"As you wish," The guard said shoving him towards the wardrobe. Arthur glanced over at Merlin who hadn't been allowed to move; Arthur bristled at how close the blade was to Merlin's throat. The guard holding the blade noticed the look and raised his eyebrows at Arthur. It was infuriating, but Arthur was unable to react; compliance might earn Merlin a less aggressive treatment. He ducked his head and pulled out some fresh clothes.

As soon as he was dressed he was shoved down the corridors, eventually arriving at the throne room. Morgana was lounging across his throne, Gwen stood obediently behind her and numerous guards at the entrances to the room. One of his escorts took him by surprise and kicked the back of Arthur's legs sending him down to his knees.

"If you are in such a mood for a fight Gregor, I suggest you find yourself a knight too honourable to turn down a challenge." Morgana said stepping from the chair and sauntering towards Arthur still knelt in front of her. "Arthur I'm so pleased to see you, but Gwen was a little upset when she came to me last night," Morgana slapped him across the face. "It was you who screwed this one up little brother, not Gwen or I," Her statement hurt but Arthur matched it with a silent glare, "Though I think I have also a solution to fix everything for you as usual,"

"Stepping down already Morgana? Is it all becoming too much for you?"

"I think it might take more than a day to break my rule, but I actually thought since that conversation is redundant you might want discuss something more relevant: Your servant perhaps, your confinement, treatment of your knights and subjects. Focus on something a little less selfish,"

"And what say would I have over those? You have contained me to my quarters and I suspect are holding my knights in the dungeons. The people of Camelot and resourceful, they shall survive until I rule again,"

"I hope they share your optimism, but perhaps they would not wish for you to rule again," She smirked wickedly and circled him predatorily. "But you have rather shown your hand; it is your manservant which you care about most. I'm sure the predicament has been explained; I assume that was when I received word of you demanding a meeting last night. Did it distress you so much to hear of becoming a father?" Arthur's face must have fallen and paled for Morgana cackled with laughter. Arthur caught Gwen's look which was also of fear and astonishment. "So perhaps he is not as honest with you as you would like; He certainly is just as I'd like. You look as pale as a ghost,"

"You cannot scare me with petty magic tricks; nor Merlin, He's stronger, this will not break him,"

"And yet you're suggesting that with a far that it might." She raised her eyebrows, "I know you too well I'm afraid. The truth is written across your forehead; just like the moment before I beat you when we fought as children,"

"I wonder… would you face me again?" Arthur threatened

"It would not be a fair fight; magic is without physical limits,"

"So you decline?"

"Perhaps after a year or two of watching you suffer Camelot under my rule. Perhaps by then you will have lost your entertainment value. You're still so objectionable at present,"

"I will forever object to _your_ treatment of my friends,"

"Uther would turn in his grave, would he not?"

"Only to turn again with the allowance of magic, I believe we both disappointed him to a point,"

"And yet he acknowledged the child made only in the image of him, as his heir, rather than of his own loins! And proceeded to treat his true child like an outsider, for everything I was: a woman, who stood up for the innocent he persecuted. How would he have reacted if I supported magic so openly? He had already declared my inheritance to you,"

"It was his choice. He decided to train me for the role. That didn't stop him caring for you as much, and more than he did me,"

"LIES!" Morgana shrieked and Arthur saw several Guards shift in their positions. Arthur watched as she glared down at him before calming her breathing and gaining composure before she spoke.

"You shall see Arthur Pendragon. You shall watch and see Camelot prospers under my rule. Your friends shall not be hurt unless by your command; a command which may come by way of attack to any of my friends," She said waving to the guards around the room who grinned at him wickedly. "It appears some things we don't grow up out of; I always did know the way to threaten you for the best effect, though it wasn't always others who struck such a chord. I suppose I should be proud of your change in priorities,"

"Why Morgana, how do I know where those priorities lie, without the guidance of my big sister," He said sneering sarcastically.

"You may be right, what priorities do you believe in at the moment?"

"My friends, and people, their trust and truth,"

"The people are mine, and in good care, but your _friends_…"

"The knights, Gaius, Merlin, Gwen,"

"Do they have your truth and trust?"

"Yes."

"Then I may consider such a request; their protection for your support,"

"They need no protection from you," He spat at her feet, "And I have no support for any dark regime you may command," Her eyes glinted gold and he was thrown backwards and landed heavily, winded.

"Take him to the knights he so adores," She said gaily as walked towards him and bent down to his ear and whispered, "My _regime_, is only as dark as you can imagine it to be. But they that's all it would be, your imagination. You always did underestimate me," She straightened and waved the guards and Arthur was promptly pulled from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they'd dragged Arthur from the room Merlin was up out of the bed and pacing; panic flooding his mind, terrified for Arthur and feeling defenceless to help him.

"For goodness sake Merlin pull yourself together, the stupid prat was probably just taken to her so she could insult and infuriate him some more. She won't kill him. There'd be no point in killing him. Threatening him gives her more power from the control. She won't kill him…." Talking out loud didn't help the sickness he felt in his gut, and as the time passed the sickness rose from his stomach to the back of his throat. Merlin ran for the washroom.

He sat there staring into the bucket after spitting and wiping his mouth. Hatred for Morgana raised in him until he threw up a second time. Merlin went to get a drink from the main chambers to calm his nerves.

"This isn't right," he said, putting his head in his hands. He needed Gaius; Gaius could get to the books that had the cure for all this madness.

Merlin banged heavily on the wooden door and after such a time as Merlin thought there wasn't actually anyone there, the door opened.

"I need to see Gaius, I'm not well and Morgana isn't denying anyone medical aid," Merlin said, stood straight and tall as he could, though he barely reached the guard's shoulder. There guard gave him a suspicious look but told a passing servant to inform the physician to add Merlin to his list of patients to attend. The door was once again shut in Merlin's face and he endeavoured to think of another means of escape.

It was hours before Gaius was brought to him and Merlin had driven himself from hysterics to stoicism and was then lying on the bed in a near catatonic state, refusing to eat the food that had been brought to him.

"Merlin? Merlin are you alright?" Gaius said shaking Merlin's shoulder slightly before he responded.

"Gaius!"

Their discussion was long and detailed as Gaius enquired for every recallable detail about Merlin's condition.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep on the floor Merlin, the consequences of that could be extremely dear,"

Merlin blushed a little before replying he had not. Gaius couldn't help but think for a moment this arrangement might be strengthening to the boy's friendship.

Eventually they came to a topic at which Merlin despaired at admitting the information.

"Merlin if you are pregnant and it runs full term, how are you expected to give birth?"

Merlin shuffled and fidgeted, still very uncomfortable with his condition though he knew Gaius as the only person who could help.

"I, err... Morgana, the spell, she… changed me," tears began again in Merlin's eyes; everything he was had been taken from him.

"Oh Merlin," Gaius pulled him into a hug, " I'm so sorry," The hug lasts a long time and Merlin's breathing is still erratic but the break apart when he door opens and Arthur is thrown into the room with some force. He turns and glares behind him as the door is once again slammed behind him. When he does look up to the pair of them, he smiles once again.

"Gaius, I'm glad you're alright,"

"And I, you sire." Gaius pauses when he catches a glimpse of Merlin's face. An expression that clearly told him the young prince did not know everything Merlin had told Gaius. "But I'm afraid I can't stay sire, I must consult my texts as soon as possible,"

"Of course, I understand," Arthur said, stepping back to let the old man pass by.

When he had left Arthur turned to Merlin who was remaking the bed.

"Did you tell Gaius? Is that what he's looking into?" Arthur asked, walking over to lean on the bedpost.

"Yes, "

"Does he think he can help?"

"Maybe,"

"Has he seen anything like this before?"

"No,"

"So it's from the old religion then?" Merlin only shrugged at this question and Arthur began to feel uncomfortable

"Have you been kept in here all day?"

"Sadly I'm not worthy enough to warrant Morgana's attention," He said walking around Arthur to tuck in the other side.

"You should be glad of that," Arthur said moving to lean on the other bedpost where Merlin was working, " She has made up her mind to kill me when I get boring and submit to her rule,"

"Well it seems you're safe enough then because that's never going to happen,"

"You're so sure of me,"

"I know you," Merlin said, glancing up and catching Arthur's eye before turning back to the heavy sheets on the bed.

"What did you tell Gaius?"

"What he needed to know,"

"Which was?"

"Private, "

"But I'm the king, I ask a question you answer it," Arthur said with a bit of a laugh, not really wanting Merlin to baulk on him.

"You're my king, I'm not obliged to tell you my private life if I don't want to," Arthur couldn't help but feel pleased by the way Merlin said I '_my _king' it was as if he was especially important to Merlin.

"Friends tell each other personal stuff," Arthur said, squaring up to Merlin who was now trapped between the bed and the bedside table. "You told me most of it yesterday, yes?"

"Most of it, yes,"

"Well now tell me all of it,"

"No," Merlin said, scowling and stepping back, but catching his heel on the table. Arthur used to moment he looked down where he's hit himself to twist Merlin round and pin him to the bed.

Arthur grinned down at Merlin who continued to scowl.

"Now you'll tell me,"

"Erm, no. No I won't." He said huffing, "You don't scare me Arthur,"

"Yes I do, you just don't want to admit it," Merlin rolled his eyes. Yes perhaps he was scared of Arthur, but not of being attacked by Arthur, He knew that wouldn't happen, not now. He was scared more of Arthur being repulsed by him, now he really was just a big girl.

Arthur began to lean more weight on him and Merlin struggled to twist out of Arthur's grip.

"Merlin, you know the only way out of this is to tell me," Merlin tried to kick at Arthur so Arthur shifted to pin his knee into Merlin's thigh "Merlin! If you don't hold still you'll hurt yourself!" but Merlin's incessant writhing meant that it slipped

"You! Oh," Arthur cried out as he lost his balance and rolled over to avoid falling on Merlin.

"Prat," The two men now lay side by side, with ne of Arthur's legs still across one of Merlin's where it had slipped.

"Are you okay?"

"Once you move I'll be _peachy_," Merlin said looking to Arthur only to find their faces were closer than he expected. Merlin shoved Arthur and moved over giving them some space, before sitting up.

"Morgana let you train with the knights didn't she,"

"For a while I forgot what trouble we were all in," Arthur admitted.

"Yeah, you always end up a little more arrogant than usual when you've been fighting with them," That earned him a shove in the arm.

"I could just pin you again,"

"I don't see why, you won't get anything out of me,"

"You tell me everything," Arthur said earnestly.

"I don't you didn't find out about my magic until yesterday,"

"Like you didn't give me enough hints to at least guess," he said rolling on to his side to look at Merlin who paled slightly.

"You like to think you're so smart, you can figure it out yourself; I'm not telling you,"

"Fine, I'll figure it out. Or I'll figure out how to torture it out of you," he said poking Merlin in the side. Merlin just rolled his eyes again and stood up to get some food from the table

Arthur followed him to the table and they sat and ate until the platter as clean; all the while Arthur studied Merlin's actions, posture, everything. He was determined to figure this one out.

The guess that Merlin had magic had just sort of fit his friend's character. Arthur knew there was always something about Merlin he couldn't quite put his finger on: Every impossible escape, how he was always by his side when he fought, how everything could go wrong and Merlin would disappear, and hen he came back it would all be fine again. Arthur felt it inside him as well; the feeling of everything being alright again once Merlin was back by his side, no matter the situation. He remembered the times when he had tried to get Merlin to admit it; hinting that he knew there was something Merlin wasn't telling him; prompting him that he wanted to know. The only response he really got from Merlin was "All this time, you've never fathomed me out?"

He wanted to shout out that he did know, and that Merlin didn't have to be afraid of telling him anything. He guessed he was just as afraid of telling Merlin how important every detail of him was.

"You don't have to stare at me like that. I'm not going to burst into flames or something," Merlin said. He looked a little embarrassed.

"You're coming with me tomorrow to train with the knights,"

"Arthur I can't," He said suddenly panicked. Arthur noticed that one of his hands slipped to cover his abdomen.

"You can't be stuck in this room forever. You need some fresh air,"

"I'll open a window,"

"Merlin…"

"I can't train Arthur, I'm not a knight, they're too strong, what if I slip and… something happened" He looked down at his hand and where it rested. Arthur felt uncomfortable about making Merlin feel that way and wanted to walk across to him and shout that he didn't want him to every be hurt.

"That's fine," He said quietly, "I just want you there," Where I can see you, "I'm sure talking to Gwaine will cheer you up. All of them asked me today if you were okay; I swear sometimes they're more loyal to you than me," Arthur smiled and Merlin chuckled at his last comment.

"But will Morgana even let me out of this room?"

"If she's letting me out there to train, she'll let you out there to watch," He said assuredly.

Arthur was still watching Merlin when there was a knock at the door. Merlin looked up from the book he had found on Arthur's desk; he'd already told Arthur to stop staring at him several times and had instead taken to ignoring him.

A young boy walked into the room and presented a letter to Merlin before retreating from the room.

"Who's that from?" He asked hesitantly,

"Gaius,"

"Does he think he can fix you?"

"I don't think that's his first priority," Merlin said, reading the lines of handwriting before him. Arthur stood and walked to the bench to read the letter from behind Merlin's shoulder. Merlin leant forwards and Arthur slides in behind him resting his head on Merlin's shoulder glancing over the handwriting.

"Seriously? Regular baths, dietary suggestions, exercises," Arthur's eyebrows furrowed as he scanned the page.

"He's maintaining a healthy pregnancy so my life is safe,"

"Women have babies every day,"

"Women lose babies everyday as well, he's not going to take that risk," Merlin felt Arthur tense behind him.

"You're going to be okay Merlin, I told you. I'm going to fix all this for you," Merlin dropped his head to hide the faint blush he could feel rising the colour on his cheeks. Arthur ignored it and gently leant his head against Merlin's.

"Does it say anywhere in those suggestions he's got whether he's going to get you moved out of this room?"

"No, no I think he thinks this room already has everything of the greatest comfort. The best bed, the best food, the best clothes; worst that'll happen to me is I'll go a little stir-crazy,"

"This is why you're coming down to the training field with me, tomorrow,"

"I'll go stir crazy being around_ you _all the time," He said laughing and shrugging his shoulder to push Arthur away. Picking up his book again he turned around and rested his feet in Arthur's lap whilst leaning his head back on the other arm of the bench seat. Arthur huffed.

"You're adopting an attitude of disrespect far too quickly,"

"Sorry sire," Merlin said, not very apologetically, but he drew his feet from Arthur's lap to the space between them. Arthur rested his head on the seat's back and dozed absentmindedly as Merlin read.


	6. Chapter 6

The knights were all delighted to see Merlin join them on the training field, all asking if he was okay; all glad to see he hadn't been injured in the battle. They all also noted how Arthur answered for him, glanced over to him throughout the practice, and stood unusually close and protectively around him when he was having a break from training. Gwaine snapped first,

"Princess, back off a little. Give us a while to ourselves yes?" Arthur looked a little put out and fixed Merlin with a look before storming back across the field and immediately starting into a practise fight with Percival.

"Okay, what's the problem with him?" Gwaine asked, dropping down to sit next to Merlin on the grass, "Has he finally realised you're the love of his life?"

"He's just worried about everything. He thinks Camelot is slipping away from him, losing control"

"Nah, we've seen that attitude before; takes it out on an unsuspecting servant or a knight who isn't pulling his weight. It doesn't bring out his protective streak," Gwaine paused, "He thinks you're in trouble, or at least threatened," Merlin shrugged

"I'm not; he's just got a lot on his mind,"

"Then he'd better get his head out of his -"

"Gwaine!" Arthur shouted as he approached again.

"Sorry Merlin. Seems this mother's meeting will have to be postponed," Gwaine turned to Arthur just as Arthur's face blanched. "Easy there princess, you look like you're seen a hell hound," Gwaine glanced back at Merlin ho looked surprisingly amused at the look on Arthur's face. "Oooh, Merlin. I see it now; jealousy and possessive. You should run when you get the chance,"

The comment proved the last straw for Arthur ho launched at Gwaine landing several blows until Gwaine laughed and began to counter and land some of his own.

"You're both idiots!" Merlin called to them, at which point the other knights noticed the commotion. Cheering sprung up for both challengers, only raising when Gwaine took Arthur's sword and threw them both out of reach.

In hand to hand combat Gwaine had the advantage of strength; he however stumbled on the grass, dancing backward and took Arthur tumbling down with him. Gwaine made no attempt to get up and lay there laughing as if he'd just gotten Arthur to pay his bar tab again.

Merlin walked over to them wearing an expression of exasperation mixed with a deep rooted affection. He pulled Arthur to his feet first.

"You can't bloody help yourselves can you," He said smiling and Gwaine took his hand and hauled him to his feet also.

"You shouldn't have told him, more people who know is dangerous," Arthur hissed in Merlin's ear.

"I didn't," Merlin whispered back.

"No, but I'd love to know," Gwaine said, childish grin spreading.

"You're incorrigible,"

"But you love me," Gwaine looked at Arthur, "Don't worry princess, he loves you more I'm sure of it," Merlin rolled his eyes and looked to the floor, hoping to avoid blushing as he so readily did anyway.

"Get back to practice," Arthur ordered and for once it was complied with only a shrug of Gwaine's shoulders.

"Merlin how could you let me do that?" Arthur ranted; it had been the same thing for most of the afternoon and Merlin couldn't give him a satisfactory answer. "It's only going to raise suspicion and Gwaine is hardly known for keeping his mouth shut, with or without having a few at the Tavern," he went quiet for a few minutes and then, "Why didn't you stop me?"

"Arthur, it's not like you would have listened if I'd tried,"

"I always listen to you," Arthur said stubbornly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Merlin shook his head and sighed.

"You hear me speaking, but you don't listen to what I tell you,"

"I do,"

"You like to think you do, but you've always been an arrogant dollop-head,"

"Nice to know your opinion of me has grown over the years," Arthur said, dropping down on to the bed next to Merlin.

"It's still growing; there are parts of you completely unfathomable,"

"I'm a king; you're not supposed to be able to figure me out, read my weaknesses,"

"I've known you for years, I know your weaknesses," Merlin said rolling his eyes. Arthur's weaknesses were one of the easiest to see.

"No, you don't,"

"They're not that hard for someone who knows you,"

"Yeah?" he said nervously.

"Your loyalty is the root of most of them," Arthur went silent, his head hung low. "It's not a bad thing Arthur," Merlin reached up to rest a hand on Arthur's back and felt Arthur shudder at the touch.

"It's a weakness, of course it's a bad thing,"

"And if you were completely detached? Would that be better?" Merlin asked rhetorically.

"It would make me a better, fairer king,"

"You are a fair king,"

"I gave sympathy to Morgana because of my loyalty to her when we were kids, and now she's turning my kingdom against me,"

"We all make misjudgements, "

"A king should know better,"

"You're only human, you did what you thought was right,"

"But I should have listened to you; you told me not to give her the benefit of the doubt. I showed more loyalty to her than you. Merlin, I'm …" The words stung but Merlin knew it wasn't the time for_ his_ pity party.

"I know, I know, Arthur shh," He had to cover Arthur's mouth to stop him from continuing, "You did what you thought was right," He enunciated each word slowly and paused a moment before removing his hand. Arthur seemed indignant of the gesture and it slightly amused Merlin. The amusement changed to surprise when Arthur grabbed his retreating hand, holding it tightly in both of his.

"Merlin, I, am, sorry," He gave each word such emotion Merlin felt his craw rise in his throat and could only reply with a scratchy whisper.

"I know, but you needn't be. I still have complete faith in you," Arthur shifted uncomfortably at his words and Merlin thought he was going to sink into a self-pitying dark mood when he was abruptly pulled forwards into a crushing embrace. Merlin could feel Arthur's hasty uneven breaths through his chest. He hugged him tighter, despite not having the strength in his hold that Arthur possessed.

"You shouldn't forgive me, look what I've done to you, and I didn't even know you," He heard Arthur mumble into his shoulder.

"What are you talking about, of course you know me,"

"That doesn't make it better!" Arthur pulled back, red in the face. "And I didn't know you. I suspected you had magic; Small magic; little things here and there with your duties. I had no idea how much you must have done for me until you told me out-right. Suddenly all the ridiculous circumstances fell into place because _you_ were there,"

"I would have done all that anyway; I never thought you suspected me,"

"Don't hide anything again from me again, I mess things up I don't understand," Arthur fell back forwards into Merlin's arms.

"Is that an order sire?" Merlin asked with a chuckle.

"Hmmm," Was the only reply he received.

They sat there on the bed until the dusk light fell on them and a chill in the air made them both shiver. Merlin slipped from Arthur's arms and went about the chores of shutting the windows and lighting them a fire. Arthur didn't get up but followed Merlin's every action with his eyes.

"You're so small," Merlin glanced back at him with a disgruntled look.

"I don't quite know how to take that," He answered honestly.

"Small: tiny, delicate, child-like," Arthur explained.

"Uh, thanks," Merlin said, clearly unsure hat Arthur was getting at, "I am the same height as you, you know, just a few stone less. More brain power to make up for it,"

"Hey!" Arthur objected, "I hope you get a fat bump,"

"Cause that'll help our escape plan _so_ much,"

"We have an escape plan already?" Arthur said with gloriously fake optimism.

"You'll come up with something,"

"Yeah well I'm just drawing blanks at the moment," He huffed, "But we'll keep you and your baby safe though, that's a priority,"

"Damn your loyalty," Merlin said, rolling his eyes, then going quite shy all of a sudden going shy and looking smaller than he already did "Its not just my baby,"

"Erm, yeah. Morgana told me I'd be becoming a father. I didn't believe her really," Arthur admitted, equally as awkward as Merlin.

"This kid is going to be so screwed up,"

"Not from my side of the family!"

"Yeah, because of the three parents of this baby, you're going to be the 'normal one'," He emphasised it with air quotations.

"Three?" Arthur looked shocked and Merlin had a minor panic he'd revealed something more he really shouldn't have mentioned.

"Three: You, me, and Morgana. You said she'd told you,"

"Not that. But that's incestuous isn't it? Her and me and… Oh god…"

"Its not, I'm fairly certain the spell wouldn't allow it. You were created in the image of your parents and put inside the vessel of your mother. We're three separate people. My child was created of the two of you, had my magic attached to bind it, and put into my vessel. Technically, I'm just a surrogate,"

"So you're telling me the child is mine and Morgana's,"

"Powerful heir," Merlin shrugged, not entirely at ease with the conversation, but Arthur needed to know.

"I thought it was just ours," Arthur said quietly, "It feels wrong now,"

"I believe Morgana modified the spell to include three parents. It'll mean she'll have some claim over the child,"

"Kind of sounds more like something to be feared than be hopeful about," Arthur said, even more quietly still.

"You were hopeful about me having a baby?"

"_Us_ having a baby," Arthur corrected him.

"Morgana is going to take him away from us anyway,"

"No!" Arthur shouted a scary authority in his voice.

"Arthur…" Merlin shrank away, subconsciously placing a hand over his abdomen.

"She's not taking our child," He tilted Merlin's chin up so he would look him straight in the eye, "We are going to do this," He said calmly. Merlin couldn't coherently explain the overwhelming feeling in his chest, so just nodded; but he wished he could explain it. With Arthur's few words, the emptiness the curse had created around the child inside of him was filled with hope for it. Hope for the baby. His faith in Arthur growing, not only as his king, and his friend, but as a father too; a father of _their_ child.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a knock at the door and Merlin once again squeezed from Arthur's lazy embrace to answer it. Arthur was half asleep and only groaned as Merlin moved away from him.

"Oh, hello Merlin," A young boy squeaked as he opened the door. Merlin recognised him from the stables, Daniel or David or something similar. From the wide eyed expression on the boy's face his checked himself once over to see if his condition as leaving any side effects. 'Nope, nothing yet' he thought.

"Can I help?" He asked the boy who seemed extremely nervous about standing too close to him and kept stepping backwards as he shuffled from foot to foot. The boy drew out a folded letter and held it at arms length to Merlin. The guard eyed Merlin warily as he had to step out of the room to take it from him. As he unfolded the letter he saw that it was from Gaius whish brought a smile to his face.

_Merlin, _

_ Though I have found no remedy_ _as yet, I can use my influence to make your stay more comfortable. Because this is such an unprecedented situation I am reluctant to prescribe much but perhaps I could have a hot bath sent to your room to ease the inevitable back and abdominal pain,_

_ ~Gaius_

_-Morgana has assigned Dannis to be my assistant in your absence, but it seems he has an aversion to anyone with ailments._

Merlin grinned and scribbled a noted back:

_Thank you Gaius, a bath would be most welcome, you obviously have more influence over Morgana's staff than I do. Perhaps ask for a change of assistant? I've spent the day outside getting 'fresh air' with the knights. Perhaps you've heard how eventful it turned out to be,_

Merlin gave the note back to Dannis and returned to Arthur's bedside. The royal was now snoring at quite some volume. Merlin knocked his shoulder and he awoke with a cough and stutter.

"What!"

"You were snoring,"

"King's don't snore,"

"There you've fallen out of practice as a king extremely quickly,"

"Have not, let me sleep,"

"Fine," Merlin said exasperated, moving from the bed to find a book to read.

"I didn't mean it Merlin," Arthur whined from behind him, Merlin chuckled.

"It's not like I can go anywhere. I'm just going to read while you catch up on your beauty sleep,"

"There's nothing interesting to read in here,"

"They're all interesting, you've never let me read any of your books before," He said waving to the shelves he now stood in front of.

"You never asked," Came the reply. Merlin shrugged and continued to browse.

"Read the one with the dark blue cover, top shelf," Merlin reached for it and flicked through some of the pages.

"Faerie Myths and Legends? You recommend me to read faerie stories?"

"Yes, it suits you," Arthur said, head half buried in the pillow.

"But these are for children,"

"You'll like them,"

"Do you?"

"Yes,"

"Arthur, is this one of your books from when you were younger?"

"Yes," Merlin didn't ask any more questions, but sat in the window seat, the candle lit behind him casting light down onto the pages.

"Merlin," He heard Arthur call but ignored him. "Merlin, come here," Reluctantly Merlin stood and returned to the bed.

"What?"

"Sit here,"

"I can't read in the dark,"

"Then light a candle,"

"It'll keep you awake,"

"Read to me then," Merlin was speechless at the request, only finding his voice when Arthur finally cracked an eye open and gave him a questioning look.

"You want me to read to you?"

"No-one ever has before," Arthur said looking up at the canopy, " I was taught to read from important documents and I hear what people report back to me in the kingdom, but no-ones ever read to me before," Merlin remained silent, "You don't have to; I'll just sleep,"

"I'll read to you Arthur. I don't mind," Merlin brought the light from the candle by the window to the bed, puffed the pillow and lay down, book rested on his chest. "Which one is your favourite?"

"I always liked reading the ones about Dragonlords. They had to choose between the people and the Dragons in their care. As a kid it was always an easy choice 'for the people' but I've started to question that over the years,"

"Not everywhere is against magic Arthur, Dragons and other creatures of magic can live peacefully with humans,"

"Can you just read, Merlin? I'm too tired for a debate on magical creatures," Arthur complained and let out a groan as he rolled over into Merlin's side. Merlin sighed and began to read.

"There was once a city over the mountains, one which was plagued by dragons. No matter how many times the sorcerers drove them away they always returned and the city was suffering more and more each time.

The king saw how much his kingdom was suffering and sent out scouts to other kingdoms and magical realms to find a way of taming the beasts. One old man returned with a possible solution.

The king would have to present five of his most honest and true men and the old man would bind the dragons in a brotherhood to these men, a forced truce that would pain the dragons to break. The king presented his men to the sorcerer but asked if he may exchange himself for one of them. He had long had dreams of taming and riding a dragon for himself. The sorcerer refused as the king did not have a true heart. The sorcerer completed the spell and the lords became Dragonlords, wielding their power over the dragons they sent them into the wild where they could do no harm.

But where the Dragons hid there was little food and their kind suffered. The pain of the dragons was shared by the Dragonlords. The Dragonlords asked the king if he would offer the Dragon's salvation but the king refused. His kingdom was now flourishing without the dragons and the Dragonlords were told to cease their requests.

Each night the Dragonlords still heard the wails of the dragons in their sleep and no potion or sleeping draught could give them rest. They sought out the sorcerer and asked him to take back the curse, but the sorcerer could not; it was their burden to bear and their choice to make.

The Dragonlords came to the decision that they only way they could ease the suffering was to help the dragon's so one night, unbeknownst to the king, the Dragonlords escaped the city, pursuing the dragons. But soon the king heard of their endeavour and sent patrols out to bring them back dead or alive since the king feared they would turn the dragons on the city once more in revenge. The patrols brought back some of the Dragonlords with their family's lives as a price and others were chased down. Only one Dragonlord found the dragons and led them to a freedom where they could feast and grow away from the kingdoms of selfish men. All Dragonlords are descended from the one true-hearted man who could not stand by as the dragon's suffered.

Merlin glanced to Arthur who appeared fast asleep, one hand just touching Merlin's arm. Merlin lifted it and placed it flat against his stomach, the pressure was warm and comforting.

"You stopped reading," Arthur mumbled into the pillow, his fingers tracing light patterns over Merlin's stomach where it lay.

"You fell asleep,"

"Did you read at all?"

"The first story,"

"Would you ever run away from Camelot to protect your magic" Arthur asked quietly.

"It would depend on who else I was protecting,"

"I'd come with you,"

"And if I was running away, to protect you?"

"I wouldn't let you," Merlin rolled his eyes and looked away. "You're hopeless on your own, but you and me together; no-one can stop us," Arthur said as he sat up, throwing an arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"You're saying this, while we're imprisoned by Morgana, with no escape plan,"

"We're alive, and healthy. And besides there is a way out, have a little faith in your king,"

"You're still a prat," Merlin said, playfully pushing Arthur away to no avail before yawning. Arthur merely laughed at him.

"Why didn't you sleep when I did?"

"Not tired," Merlin said, stifling another.

"Why is everything so difficult with you?"

"I'm special,"

"Don't I know it?"

"Gwaine says you love me anyway," Merlin said, giving up fighting Arthur's arm which pulled him close into Arthur's side.

"I said I'd run away with you didn't I?"

"Mmm, Pendragon for 'I love you' then,"

"You think you're so smart,"

"Gwaine's smart too,"

"That's highly debatable,"

"Shut up and let me sleep,"


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin woke unpleasantly having water flicked in his fac. He glared up at Arthur.

"Apparently the bath is for you, but if you're too tired I'll gladly take advantage,"

"Keep your dirt out of my bath Pendragon," Merlin told him.

"But you always got me a bath after I had practice; it eases my muscles,"

"Then use it after me,"

"But then you'll make it dirty,"

"It's my bath," Merlin said, lifting himself from the bed. Arthur huffed and pouted.

"Just don't stay in there 'til it goes cold,"  
"Still my bath," Merlin said in a singsong voice as he went to change behind the screen and slid into the water. An audible sigh of relaxation escaped his lips and he nearly completely submerged himself in the water. The smell of muscle relaxant oils filled the air and bubbles.

"Enjoying yourself in there?" Arthur called from behind the screen, "I can hear you splashing about like it's your first ever bath,"

"Yes, I…"

"It's not the first bath you've ever had is it Merlin?" Arthur said, sticking his had around the side of the screen. Merlin panicked and sank into the water a little too quickly, only to come back up spluttering.

"It is your first bath isn't it! Merlin you're meant to keep your head above the water,"

"It's not my first bath Arthur, could you give me a little privacy,"

"I could, but I'd never forgive myself if I let you drown and you were just a few feet away," He said sitting down beside the tub.

"I'm not going to drown!"

"No, because I'm here; do you practice stating the obvious to sound stupid?" Arthur said with a mocking grin. Merlin threw his hands in the air in anguish and brought them don into the water with such a splash that covered Arthur and left his hair matted.

"I don't think I deserved that!"

"What? You're having a bath after me anyway,"

"But now I'm cold!" Arthur whined

"Then sit by the fire," and added, "I'm not going to drown," before Arthur could childishly protest. Arthur stomped off to the other side of the room and Merlin determinedly ignored the grumbling.

Merlin lazed languidly in the bath tub until he saw his skin begin to wrinkle on his fingers. He frowned don at them before reaching for a towel where he always placed one on the chair for Arthur's baths; and then cursed when he realised he'd forgotten to retrieve one.

"Uh, Arthur,"

"What Merlin?"

"Could you pass me a towel?"

"Does that mean you're finally getting out of there?"

"Yeah, but I forgot to get a towel before I got in,"

"Honestly Merlin, just because we're forced into the same living quarters doesn't mean I'm now waiting on you hand and foot,"

"Arthur…"

"You're still the servant around here Merlin,"

"Please Arthur, if I walk across the room I'll leave puddles and then I'll have to clean them up," He heard Arthur stomp across the room and throw open the cupboard doors.

"Any particular colour takes your fancy?"

"One of those big Pendragon red ones," Merlin called back with glee.

It took a moment and then a towel came flying towards him, catching Merlin off guard as it hit him square in the face. He struggled not to let it drop in the water.

"Oh great," He complained, holding up the faded white rag. "Arthur this is a foot towel; it's tiny,"

"When was the last time you washed my feet,"

"Preferably never,"

"Merlin how could you disregard such an important duty," Arthur asked sarcastically as he sauntered round the corner of the screen clutching a thick red towel. Merlin rolled his eyes and reached for the towel in Arthur's hands.

"What do you think you're doing? That's mine, I gave you one," Arthur said, twisting away from Merlin's outstretched hand.

"But that one's really small; I can't dry myself with that!"

"Don't whine Merlin," Arthur said, placing the towel a little too far away for Merlin to reach without lifting himself from the tub to have any hope of reaching it. He glanced up at Arthur who, to Merlin's disbelief, was already stripping. Merlin grabbed the towel with a lurch as Arthur pulled his top over his head.

"You could just be helpful or, you know, wait for me to be done," He said, standing from the tub before revealing his disposition, "Do you have no shame?"

"Why would I be coy around you?" Its…you," Arthur mad a face that was clearly intended to make Merlin feel a fool for asking. It didn't and Merlin simply gathered his things and left Arthur to his bath.

Merlin dressed and hung the towel to dry before fetching another for Arthur. With a firm determination not to look at him Merlin returned to Arthur's side and placed the two new towels well within Arthur's reach.

"Why are you still wearing those?" Arthur asked,

"They're the only clothes I have," Merlin said, taking Arthur's clothes from where he'd dropped them on the floor and folding them neatly, his back still to Arthur.

"But they're dirty,"

"I don't have any others,"

"So the point of the bath was…"

"To ease my back,"

"Merlin wear mine,"

"Yours are huge,"

"Merlin," Arthur objected, grabbing Merlin's wrist and yanked him around to face him. Merlin struggled and with an ill timed tug from Arthur, Merlin's knees hit the side of the bath tub and he lost his balance; leaving him falling towards Arthur.

"I hate you," Merlin said when he'd surfaced and wiped the water from his face and hair as best he could. "I really hate you," Merlin repeated, glaring behind him but he made no attempt to remove himself from the water. He was soaked through, with nothing to wear that would fit him and right now he hoped Arthur was really uncomfortable being sat on. He didn't look uncomfortable though; he looked like he was stifling a great laugh and apparently all it took was Merlin glowering at him for it to break free.

Where Merlin's clothes were out of the water they began to cling to him with a chill and Merlin shivered. Arthur must have felt it as the laughing quietened and two arms rapped around Merlin's waist, pressuring him to lean back into Arthur's chest; Merlin resisted. Seeing the action wasn't getting the desired results he felt as Arthur leant in and placed a kiss at the base of his neck. Merlin tensed and froze as he felt Arthur rest his forehead against Merlin's back.

"You're so awkward Merlin: You know me so well, you're having what's theoretically my child for goodness sake, and you freeze up when I give you any affection," Merlin couldn't explain, or couldn't find the words to explain so stayed silent. "I won't stop unless you tell me to Merlin, I want you too much. I want you to be mine." He paused, "Are you okay Merlin?" Merlin leant back against Arthur and the arms around him tightened. "Don't do this just for me Merlin, If you don't want this you must say so," Merlin didn't say a thing.

Both men lightly dozed, not particularly noticing the coolness of the water as the heat from the fire filled the room; as ell as the gentle embrace contributing to the comfort and peace they both shared.

"Arthur? Merlin? Are you here?" The sound of Gwen's voice startled them both, though clearly panicking Merlin to a greater extent; Arthur covered his mouth with a forceful hand.

"It's okay Guinevere, we're here," H called to her.

"Is everything okay? I was told to bring your dinner up and clear away the bath, should I come back?"

"Its fine, we'll be out in just a second,"

"We…"

"OW!" Arthur yelled as Merlin bit his hand and the cry brought Gwen rushing forwards.

"Are you alright…Oh my,"

"Gwen it's not what you think!" Merlin cried out. He struggled to get up but Arthur still had his arms around him as he inspected the bite mark.

"I'm really not going to comment, I'll…I'll just go,"

"No Gwen, wait!" Merlin called after her, finally escaping Arthur's arms and the bathtub.

"He bit me," Arthur said in a sulky childish voice.

"I really don't need to know," Gwen said, waving off both men and making for the door.

"Gwen," Merlin grabbed her arm and her other arm flew to cover her eyes before timidly lowering it to reveal a look of mild amusement. "Its not what you think, please don't tell Morgana,"

"Its true, Merlin was fully dressed the whole time," Arthur said, striding towards them wrapped in a towel and holding another out to Merlin whose dripping wet clothes had begun to create a puddle around him.

"Do I want to know why you had a bath with your clothes on?" Gwen asked, helping him wrap the towel around his shoulders, an affectionate motherly look as she did so.

"I didn't, I…"

"He's a very awkward person Guinevere, we both know that," Arthur interrupted.

"I am not!" Merlin said, pulling away from Arthur's hand which had found its way to resting on his waist. He threw up his hands and walked away to sulk by the window.

"Oh it's definitely what thought," Gwen said, triumph in her voice.

"It will be," Arthur told her, smiling.

"Would you two stop it" Merlin moaned and buried his face in his hands.

"We'll be fine Guinevere, leave the bathwater until the morning," Gwen nodded respectfully and then departed the room.

"Come on Merlin, you need to get out of those wet clothes; dry and warm," Arthur said, pulling on a shirt and pants.

"Do I get the pick of your clothes or just the scraps?"

"You get whatever you want," Merlin looked over his shoulder at Arthur: The content grin spread across Arthur's face was infectious and Merlin couldn't help but return it.

"You're so strange," Arthur said walking towards where Merlin stood.

"Wow, thanks,"

"Strange in a good way," Arthur reassured him, leaning closer "An exceptional irregularity,"

"Who taught you all those big words?"

"Taught myself," He said, nuzzling into the crook of Merlin's neck, "Wanted to impress you; not just another stupid arrogant prince," Merlin stifled a groan as Arthur's hands trailed don on the inside of the towel. Down Merlin's drenched shirt, to his belt, and then pressure on his….Merlin cried out and jumped back away from Arthur who stood there dumbstruck. He reached back out for Merlin but Merlin backed away twice as fast.

"Merlin? What? Talk to me,"

"She took everything Arthur! Everything I am, I'm nothing. Not a sorcerer, not even a man,"

"Merlin,"

"Just a stupid big girl like you always tell me,"

"The spell then," Arthur said calmly.

"Yah the whole giving birth thing would be a little inconvenient otherwise," Merlin said shakily

"I didn't know,"

"Yes the stupid spell! It took everything; I've got nothing of me left to give you,"

"It doesn't matter," Arthur said, barely above a whisper.

"Arthur it does,"

"No! Hear me out. You have to know how much you mean to me and that hasn't changed in a long time and it's not going to. I will be right here with you through everything. Will you let me do that?"

"I don't get a choice do I?"

"Do you want me to stop protecting you, or touching you?"

"No,"

"Then that won't stop. You tell me Merlin; everything you want, everything you don't. I'm yours, all yours." He said never taking his eyes from Merlin's "Have been ever since the day we met really," He said, shrugging.

"You picked a fight with me,"

"There was something about you. There still is,"

"You want to attack me again?"

"I want to do all sorts of things to you. But only if you'll let me,"

"Okay, now I feel really stupid for freaking out,"

"No, not stupid. I can't imagine how this must feel to you Merlin, and I am truly sorry," Arthur said, stepping slowly towards Merlin and gently wrapping him up in a reassuring hug.

"Thank you," Merlin sniffed into Arthur's shoulder.

"Come on, you get dressed and I'll even let you eat of the kings plate too,"

"You're too kind," Merlin said sarcastically and both stood there for a moment with smiles on their faces once more.


	9. Chapter 9

It was dark all but for the faint flickering torchlight form down below in the courtyard. The fire had long gone out and there was a chill in the air. Merlin lay staring at the window his thoughts interrupted by both his head spinning and Arthur's obnoxious snoring from the other side of the bed.

Merlin shivered and rolled over intending to use Arthur's warmth to help him get back to sleep, instead a movement in the shadows caught his eye. Merlin tensed, reaching for the dagger Arthur kept under his pillow and watched the intruder. The figure was too far into the shadows to recognise but Merlin watched as it crossed the room, pausing by the table to pocket some food before coming closer to the bed.

"Touch him and I'll slit your throat," Merlin hissed at the figure moved to reach for Arthur.

"Oh Merlin, what a way to break a guy's heart!"

"What?" Merlin felt a grip on the dagger handle under the covers and glanced to Arthur.

"Merlin put the dagger down before you hurt someone," Merlin let him slip the dagger from his fingers and they both sat up. "We agreed to leave tomorrow Gwaine,"

"Technically it is tomorrow princess, but we think Morgana's found out something so we upped the schedule,"

"Merlin we need to move, take only what you need," Arthur said, jumping form the bed and reaching for his sword which Gwaine passed to him.

"Going to tell me what's going on?"

"Romantic midnight stroll….We're getting you out of here Merlin,"

"And, how…"

"Less talking," Gwaine interrupted shoving a pile of clothes into his arms, "Put these on," he told Merlin before slapping him on the shoulder and turning back to talk to Arthur who was clothing himself in similarly dirty garments.

Shortly after Merlin was sandwiched between Gwaine and Arthur shuffling down a dusty passageway the Gwaine had apparently emerged from, behind the fireplace.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this passage," Merlin whispered

"It's a _secret_ escape route Merlin. The key is only I know about it,"

"Well someone had to tell you,"

"A king has to know all the routes in and out of his home, If he doesn't he's a fool,"

"Could've fooled me,"

"Actually I found this one as a boy; only I entered from the other direction,"

"And where does it lead?"

"Dungeons primarily, but if Gwaine got his directions right there should be another exit,"

Merlin huffed, annoyed at how little information he was being given when Gwaine threw out his arm behind him and Merlin walked straight into it.

"We have to go back out into a corridor in a moment, wait here while I check it's clear,"

Arthur nodded and Gwaine disappeared into the darkness in front of them. Merlin tried to lean back on the wall and ended up half leaning on Arthur.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked, placing a hand on Merlin's side; Merlin pulled away.

"No, surprisingly,"

"But you're always usually so cheerful at stupidly early times in the mornings," he joke was poor and Merlin pulled further away until Arthur caught him once more with a hand on his side.

"Merlin what is wrong?"

"You and Gwaine, treating me like I'm weak; incapable. I'm not breakable Arthur!"

"I'm keeping you safe and getting you out of here,"

"And doing your best job to treat me like a child while you do it,"

"Can we argue this out once we're out of here?" Merlin rolled his eyes in the darkness and moved his hand to push away Arthur's grip. "Trust me Merlin, just for this," Merlin paused, hand over Arthur's before squeezing it slightly but ultimately leaving it there. He felt Arthur relax beside him.

"I've got to take you one at a time if we're going to get you out to the stables without anyone noticing. Percival will go first with Arthur and then I'll bring Merlin," Gwaine told them when he returned.

"No, Merlin goes first,"

"What?" Merlin objected.

"If anything happens to us, I want you out of here. The knights will protect me, the druids can help you," Arthur said, pushing Merlin forwards to Gwaine's lead who nodded and ushered Merlin forwards.

"He's a complete dollop-head," Merlin complained to Gwaine.

"Like I haven't seen you put yourself in danger to get him you of somewhere safely,"

"That's different; I'm not the king,"

"But he's just as sickeningly devoted to you as you are to him,"

"Loyalty isn't a bad thing,"

"Hey, I'm not saying I don't understand why. But right now, Morgana is more likely to kill you than him. We can get you out, now move!" Merlin was shoved through a doorway into what he recognised as one of the guest bedrooms. Percival was stood by the window.

"Where's Arthur?"

"Volunteered second," Gwaine replied rolling his eyes but Percival didn't argue, "Good to see you Merlin," He said, smiling. "You ready?"

"Tell me what's going on and I might be,"

"We've got to climb down, the way we'd planned has guards patrolling. You want me to first?" Merlin looked behind to where he though Gwaine was but found he's already left.

"Sure, lead the way,"

They made it down to the courtyard without to many scrapes and jumping down the last couple of feet. From there Percival led him down the back alleys and finally to the west gate.

"And where are the guards,"

"Called to a disturbance at the stables; we've got your horses and supplies ready in the forest already by the old empty church," Percival said, Merlin nodded and they sprinted across the open yard and out of the gate. From there, keeping to the shadows and tree cover was easy but they still didn't talk.

The old church had been abandoned so long the forest had begun to reclaim it so when they reached the horses they were easily disguised from passing riders.

"I'll stay until Arthur arrives, or morning; after that the knights are riding south to lead Morgana away from you when you go further west to find the druids,"

"Is that it, all of the plan? Or am I still being kept in the dark,"

"That's all I know. I'm sorry Merlin," He paused, "try to get some rest you'll need it if you're riding all day tomorrow,"

"What about you?"

"I'm going to check the perimeter, if you hear me yell you get on that horse and ride,"

"I can't leave you behind if I could help you,"

"You have to, as long as you and Arthur are away from Camelot those are our orders," Begrudgingly Merlin lay down near one of the walls and tried to sleep, following Percival's footsteps in the undergrowth.


End file.
